


Booze, Glorious Booze (filk)

by HermitLibrary_Archivist



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-28
Updated: 2008-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermitLibrary_Archivist/pseuds/HermitLibrary_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By - jomacmouse<br/>Tune : Food glorious food</p>
            </blockquote>





	Booze, Glorious Booze (filk)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).

Is it worth the waiting for  
If I live 'til forty-four?  
All they ever are is cruel!  
Every day I say a prayer,  
Hoping someone else will care,  
Still they keep in being cruel!  
There's not a drop, not a splash can I find,  
Can I beg, can I steal or cadge.  
But there's nothing to stop me from getting a thrill  
If I just close my eyes and imagine

Booze, glorious booze!  
Hot toddy and muscat!  
Now I am enthused,  
Cold Baileys and claret!  
Rhines, rhieslings and sauvignons,  
Give me that old corkscrew.  
Bring ice I can pour it on  
All night through!  
Booze, glorious booze,  
All I can lay hands on.  
Barrels and bottles a day,   
Tables I can dance on.  
Just picture Wyndham Estate  
Tapped, chilled and then sluiced!  
Oh, booze, wonderful booze,  
Marvellous booze, glorious booze!

Booze, glorious booze!  
What is there more handsome?  
From malt or grapejuice,  
Worth a planet's ransom!  
What is it I dream about,  
What brings on a sigh?  
Piled barrels of beer about  
Six feet high!  
Booze, glorious booze!  
Slurp right through the cellar.  
Just grab a new glass,  
And you're a fine fella.  
Work up a new thirst, ho ho!  
Don't need an excuse  
To booze, once again booze,  
Fabulous booze, glorious booze!

Booze, glorious booze!  
Don't care what it comes in,  
Mug, goblet or shoes,  
Don't care if your thumb's in!  
Just thinking of getting drunk  
Sets my senses reeling.  
One hour of knowing that   
Dizzy feeling!  
Booze, glorious booze!  
What wouldn't I give for  
Just half a glass more,  
Before my head is sore?  
In all of my dreams when I  
Lay my head to snooze  
There's booze, magical booze, wonderful booze,  
Marvellous booze, fabulous booze, beautiful booze,  
Glorious booze!


End file.
